Touch Me Not
by Ch4s3R
Summary: Zidane and Dagger are childhood friends until Zidane's family (Tantalus) decided to move out. 9 years later Zidane and Dagger lived in separate ways until Destiny decided to bring them back. Will the're relationship evolve or remain the same or will it go
1. Prolouge

AN: Alright this is gonna be one hell of a story coz its my first so don't get mad or don't sue me if its not good, By the way this story need to have a wide understanding so better read it carefull.  
  
"...."- Talking '...'-Thinking (...)- me, just to bug you guys off/ explain more  
  
Disclaimer: I know that I don't own the game but I sure own this story.  
  
Touch Me Not.  
  
Chapter One: Farewell  
  
A 9 year old boy is standing patiently at the dock. He was slightly tall for his age(quite opposite huh?), He has blond hair and he wear a blue baggy pants with a tail (im not good at describing ok?).His name is Zidane Tribal. He was waiting for someone to say goodbye.  
  
'I can't believe that we have to move out to Lindblum!, why does father(Baku) want to go there anyway.......I don't wanna go......I don't wanna leave Dagger behind...'  
  
He was so lost at his thoughts that he didn't hear that someone was behind him. It was a girl at his age, she was so beautiful that she can put the most beautiful flower into shame. She wore a White elegant gown that made of silk that fit her very well (think of it like Garnets dress as a princess in FFIX, except shes a little smaller for kids) .She was well known as Princess Garnet Till Alexandros 17th to many but she preferred to be called Dagger to her friends. She observed him for a little while and realizes that he's out there in his little world.She tried to catch his attention by clearing her throat. Zidane notices this, turned around quickly with a smile pasted on his face.  
  
"Umm...is there something bothering you Zidane?". Dagger asked with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Huh? No, no, no, no....nothings wrong I was just......thinking" He replied. "Alright....do you wish to talk about it before you leave?" she asked hoping that it'll help him a little. Zidane quickly shaked his head saying no. "Are you really leaving.... For good....?" She asked that made he face blush because of her question. "I don't really know.....but I do know that this isn't the last time were gonna see each other.....I...uhh.got this feeling...uhh you know what I mean?" he scratched his head from the things he said 'Man, here am I acting stupid instead of saying goodbye to her '. And for the first time ever since he said that he's supposed to leave Alexandria to ted to run.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-  
  
"Boss! Sorry im late I was in the other side of the dock coz I thought that it says 1 instead of 7 and, and..." Zidane noticed that Baku had a smile on his face and made a ' whats-wrong' face and realizes that Baku's attention was directed in Dagger.  
  
"Hello Garnet, I hope you'll be a good girl while Uncle is not around okay?" Baku said while patting Daggers hair gently. "I will Uncle and I will miss you too" Dagger replied with a smile.  
  
"Alright.......Zidane, Blank , Cinna, Marcus lets go now before Alexandria confiscate our ship" Everyone except Zidane was entering Prima Vista.  
  
"Goodbye Dagger but I'll never forget our promise". As Zidane turned back Dagger pulled him for a friendly kiss which lasted less than 3 seconds that seems to be 3 minutes for Zidane. "Ill never forget" she replied before letting his hand go.  
  
Zidane made a Huge Smile and enter Prima Vista. ( okay think of the ending in Iifa Tree but switched them so......Dagger is down the ground while Zidane is leaning at the edge of the airship)  
  
AN: Alright I know this Chapter is a little bit Short and all but this is just what happened when Zidane Left ok? Any questions will be answered.  
  
Next Chapter: 9 years have passed and still Dagger hasn't forgot her promise to Zidane just to find out that he had become one of those 'Playboys'. Meanwhile a certain play called 'I want to be your Canary' is gonna be held for Dagger's 18th Birthday(Yup you've guessed it but it'll be changed). Is things will be the same? Or it will go to worst? And why does the princesses of Alexandria has to marry a noble at the age of 20?!!! .....that's your problem so until the next chapter.  
  
AN#2: Just to say that the brief intro about the Characters is in the next Chapter. 


	2. Chapter One: Meetings and Expectations

AN: This chapter is 9 years after Zidane and Garnet made a promise and said goodbyes to each other. There are 2 parts here in this chapter, A and B.  
  
Note:-when I say Garnet it means she's in a Princess attire but when I say Dagger it means she's in the normal attire or the subject to talk about-  
  
But first lets go over the brief Intro about them. (Made them all up so don't get mad ok?)  
Name:Age:Current Location: Occupation  
  
Dagger/Garnet: 18 : Alexandria Castle : Princess of Alexandria, Eiko's Older Cousin, Looking for some adventure in her life.  
  
Zidane: 18 : Linblum (somewhere....dating a girl):working in Lindblum as a Thief/Actor, Not to mention a Ladies-Man.  
  
Marcus: 19 : Lindblum Theater : Theif/Actor. Silent most of the time but he can crack up a huge joke.  
  
Cinna: 24 :Lindblum Theater : Theif/Actor. Zidane's co-worker in Tantalus  
  
Blank: 20 : Linblum Theater : Theif/Actor. Zidane's Best-Bud not to metion that he 'Have' a little crush on Garnet when they were kids.  
  
Ruby: 20 :Lindblum Theater : Theif/Actor. The newest member of Tantalus.  
  
Vivi: 15 : Treno : Currently learning the arts of black magic and soon to be visiting Alexandria.  
  
Eiko: 15 :Lindblum Castle(garnets cousin) : Princess of Lindblum and garnet's cousin, has a huge crush on Zidane (as an Actor)  
  
Steiner: 32 : Alexandria Castle : Captain of the Pluto Knights and Garnet's hard-headed buddy-guard.  
  
Beatrix : 31 : Alexandria Calstle : General/ Most trusted friend of Garnet in the Castle and also Garnets Bodyguard.  
  
Etcetera...........Now on with the story  
  
Touch Me Not  
  
Chapter One A: Top SECRET  
  
Blank stood silently in the front of the Theater. 'Where the hell is that monkey! I told him to come back before midnight!....Now he's gonna receive one hell of a trip to see the wonders of heaven'. Blank sighed, he knew that Zidane wasn't gonna comeback until midnight and wished that he should've known him better. "Well I cant help it now...but ill wait here and HOPE that he'll come because meetings starting at 11:30!".  
  
20 minutes have passed.......  
  
Blank sighed, 10 more minutes and his best friend, Zidane is gonna see the wrath of heaven. "Hey Blank, what're you doin' here...meetings gonna start so we better go inside now" Blank sighed again and turn around and found Cinna, Marcus and Ruby "You guys go on ahead, ill wait here for a little more kay?" "this made Cinna chuckle "So I see...The Great Zidane is out on another date hahahaha" this made blank smile "You know him...I think he've dated all the girls here in Lindblum.....hmmmm but you know I think that Zidane is really way out of this, I mean dating 5 girls a day!. I cant even remember a single day he didn't go into a date ever since we arrived here!" The group laughed at his comment. "Hehehe...sorry to break it up pardner but we gotta get to d' meetin' before Baku show us d' true meanin'of life" it was Ruby who was the newest member of Tantalus. They all nodded "Alright, lets get inside before Boss come in" they all went inside the Theater except Blank 'Well goodluck buddy you'll need it' and he went inside the theater.  
  
******* Somewhere in Lindblum......  
  
Zidane's POV  
  
Zidane sighed 'Man this sucks, I promised Blank that ill be back before Midnight but..' Zidane looked at the clinging girl beside him, sure he wanted to go back to the Theater because of the of his promise but this girl just keep saying that they should go shopping, have some fun , drink, dance and forget about his friends or go into a private room, the list went on and on. Zidane sighed 'I wonder what will I get for the punishment tomorrow' he then thought of ugly things like getting his tail cutted off or making him wear a Pink skirt and pink everything and make him go shopping with it, or making him shout 'Im the most sexiest woman in the world!. Zidane shivered at this 'Ive gotta pray to that none of that will happen to me'.  
  
"Ziddy, lets go somewhere else that nobody will see us to have a private night". Zidane rolled his eyes it was Widy the one he's dating now. 'This is the worst girl I've ever dated in my life!' Zidane sighed "Nah, I think I have to drink my ass off coz I have a lot of things in my mind now" Widy pouted "Hmph. Fine Ziddy be that way but don't expect me to say yes if you asked me that!" Zidane then turned around and rolled his eyes for the hundredth time now 'This is going to be a loooooong night' and he went off to get another drink.  
  
*********** Inside the Theater.......  
  
"Where the hell is boss anyway! Don't tell me that boss and Zidane are dating together !" he was thinking so bad that he said it a little bit loud that everyone in the room heard it and they (of course) laugh. "Huh? What're you guys laughing at?" they just keep on laughing until "Haha..wait..hehe..till..the..hahaha..boss...hear..that hahaha" Cinna managed to say while laughing "Ohhh....hehehe been to loud didn't I, But you guys wont tell right?" They all gave him a reassuring nod.  
  
Just then the doors open to reveal Baku with the looks of a mad bull. "Where's Zidane?" he growled. All of them made an 'Úh-oh' face and all of them become a wimp in telling the truth. Finally Blank stood up "Ummm he's uhh sleeping boss?" it was more of a question than an answer though, Blank gulped hoping that Baku got his lie. "That's great!" Baku then laughed "Alright lets get to the meeting already" and he went inside the meeting room of the Tantalus leaving the rest of them made a 'that's-weird' face behind.  
  
10 minutes later....after Baku has explained about their mission.  
  
Blank's mouth dropped as soon as Baku mention the name Garnet. He didn't expect this to happen especially now. "So...We have to keep this a secret from Zidane. Boss ya've got ta be crazy! He's also a memba of a the group so he've got ta know this" Ruby growled that made Baku laugh "Well that's your problem, Make up a story that were supposed to be heading to Treno or put a lot of sleeping weed in his food so that he could sleep upto 3 days" Marcus sighed "That's not easy boss, what about the rumors?" Baku laughed even more "Ive fixed that already... I made a fake rumor that the 'SulatnaT' is performing it so no worries".  
This time it was blank's turn to comment. "Ohh I get it!!! But why keep it a secret from him and Dagger?" Baku's faced become calm "It's because both of them are best of friends since I'm around....and ive kept them apart for more than 9 years..so im gonna give them a BIG surprise for them both!" Baku laughed again this time louder.  
Blank made a goofy smile and 'Hehehe I wonder what will be Daggers reaction when she hears about his 'Relationship's' to women' Blank then laugh like Baku and manage to say "Okay sounds good to me but when are we leaving to Alexandria Boss?" Blank just have to give all the support in it. Baku smiled (a very huge one) "Next week!"  
  
Chapter one B: SulatnaT???? Whats that?  
  
Alexandria Castle....... Garnet's POV  
  
Princess Garnet Till Alexandros is watching the stars. She was deeply mesmerized by the stars, she was there at her room staring numbly at the stars and humming a song (melodies of life). She sighed, Next week is gonna be one her 18th birthday so that means the whole week will be a busy week!. 'I wonder why mother love to watch Theater Acting so much ,even the play is almost the same every year' She sighed 'Next weeks Actors are from the group called the 'SulatnaT'...Hmmm I have never heard of it, They must be a new group of Actors but I wonder what does SulatnaT means and why the 'T' is capitalized at the end of the word.......' she sighed again.  
Ever since he left her life was beginning to get boring and empty. She always felt the same thing everyday the feeling of lost. 'I wonder what are they doing now, they must be happy now because there free and all'. She looked away from the sky and then stared blankly at an empty space 'I hope the Tantalus are alright......I hope he's alright' Garnet then shook her head vigorously 'No I can't be thinking of him right now I should be thinking on how thank the SulatnaT for accepting the offer to perform in the castle' She sighed 'I better get some sleep because tomorrow will be a busy day!'.  
  
Everyday she always thinks about him. She always ask herself that what was he doing right now or what is he thinking. Everyday it was all about him. Garnet then lay in the bed and drown in her deep Slumber...  
  
AN: Whew that was one heck of work... I was so into this story I've worked on it for 1 hour. Well A was a little bit nice but I've had a little problem with B. Can someone help me on how to talk decently during Garnet POV...ill just have to twist it a little bout' garnet learning to talk normally.  
  
AN#2: About SulatnaT I made it up ok?? But in the next chapter youll just realize the brief meaning of it...(its obvious right)  
  
Next Chapter: Stupid Rumor!!  
  
"What the Hell. I've gotta tell boss about this SulatnaT group!"- Zidane overhearing a rumor. -"Yo Zidane where were you last night?? Ohh ya boss wanted me to tell you to be ready coz were leaving to Treno after 6 days ok??- Blank 


End file.
